La légende des cinq princesses
by BluelineSoan
Summary: La guerre de l'anneau est terminé depuis deux ans déjà. Tout le monde a repris ses habitudes et tous vivent en paix. Mais le mal revient en puissance, cherchant quelque chose que personne ne possède : Le dernier collier en pierre de menthe. Du haut de sa tour Aragorn se pose des questions, surtout qu'il a déjà entendu parler de ce collier dans la légende des cinq princesses...
1. Prologue

Cher lecteur, qui lira cette fiction.

Je le dis, les personnages et les lieux ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.J.R Tolkien sauf les cinq princesses et Nathy et Ologart.

II ce peut que dans cette histoire les personnages n'ai pas le même comportement que dans le livre ou dans le film.

Je vous laisse enfin lire le prologue

Bonne lecture

Blue =)

Prologue :

Il était, dans les fin fonds de la contré d'Ol

Prologue :

Il était, dans les fin fonds de la contré d'Ologart, huit familles qui vivaient en harmonie. Chacune servait la noble cause qu'était la protection, du dernier collier en pierre de menthe. Un collier aussi puissant que la terre l'était. La légende racontait que mère nature avait donner cinq collier à de noble humains. Mais aveuglé par le pouvoir que ça leur donnait, ils l'utilisèrent pour se détruire mutuellement. Seul un collier, n'avait pas été cassé dans la bataille. Le roi de cette époque avait ordonné qu'on le fasse garder et protéger pour que jamais une telle atrocité ne se renouvelle. Il ordonna alors à ces huit familles de race différentes de le protéger et de tout faire pour que ce collier ne tombe pas entre de mauvaise main, avide de puissance et de grandeur. Parmi ces familles se trouvait de redoutable créature, tels que les Anautes ou des Lutins, des créatures qui restaient dans l'ombre des humains. Les années passèrent puis les générations. Mais l'accord qui réunissaient les gardiens a été rompu. Une des familles avait essayé de voler le pendentif. Les gardiens se méfiaient de tous ceux qui les entouraient et devenaient de plus en plus méchant entre eux. Deux clans se formèrent. L'un voulait récupérer le collier et l'utiliser pour contrôler les éléments, l'autre s'opposait à cette idée et tentait de protéger ce collier dangereux. Mais le premier clan était fort très fort et décima trois des familles qui protégeaient le pendentifs. Une nuit, ils décidèrent d'attaquer les deux familles qui restaient sur le chemin vers la puissance tant désiré. La nuit de ce cauchemar, les derniers gardiens furent tués. Mais on raconte, que cette nuit là, 5 jeunes filles se sont enfuis avec le collier et que l'on a jamais revu le pendentif. Les humains de la planète de la terre du milieu en étaient reconnaissant et décidèrent de nommer ces jeunes filles, les cinq princesses. Mais notre histoire ne commence pas sur cette majestueuse planète, non elle commence sur Terre, dans une ville de France , la grande capitale, Paris où le festival de la musique battait à son plein.

Que pensez vous du prologue ?  
C'était bien ?

La suite quand ce sera terminer.


	2. Chapter 1 : Je ne reviendrais pas

**Voila, le premier chapitre, tout frais. Je viens de le terminer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)**

**Rose : Merci pour ta review sa fait plaisir =) J'espère que ce chapitre est celui que tu attendais =)**

**les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi ni les lieux sauf Jessy et Nathy.(dommage ^^)**

Chapitre 1 :

Lors de ce festival deux jeunes filles se démarquait de la foule. La première, devait avoir environs 16 ans, elle avait les cheveux blond attaché en une natte. Elle avait les yeux bleu azur, des yeux que l'océan pourrait envier. Elle portait une robe courte rouge, ainsi que des chaussures à talon hauts noirs, sa pochette dans la main gauche, elle tirait avec l'autre main son amie. Elle riait aux éclats, et courrait à travers la foule. La deuxième jeune fille, avait environs 17 ans et avait les cheveux bruns clairs, attaché en queue de cheval. Elle avait les yeux verts émeraudes. Elle aussi était habillé d'une robe rouge mais elle portait des ballerines beiges. La pochette dans la main droit, elle était tiré par son amie. Elle était peu convaincu de ce qui lui arrivait et se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'aller dans l'ancienne usine désinfecté. Arriver devant la vielle fabrique, la brune confia ses réticences à son amie. Celle ci répliqua :

- Mais si Jessy ! Aller viens, on va bien rigoler ! Et puis se sera sûrement mieux que de rester chez soi en train de pleurer ses parents décédés.

Jessy, regarda son amie : elle venait de marqué un point. Elle rejoignit finalement son amie à l'entré de l'usine. Elle la regarda et dit :

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi Nathy !

La dénommé Nathy sourit de toute ses dents et entraînât sa meilleure amie à l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre, et le sol était couvert de poussière, c'était comme dans un film d'horreur. Jessy pris la main de Nathy terrifié elle se demanda encore pourquoi elle se trouvait à cette instant dans une vielle fabrique avec Nathy. Un bruit se fit entendre,c'est comme si on avait fait tomber une clé à mollette sur le sol. Elle se retourna vivement en gardant toujours la main de Nathy mais ne vit rien. Elle chuchota quelque chose a peine audible à Nathy :

- Nous ne devrions pas être ici !

- Chut, tu dis n'importe quoi.

Puis le bruit ce fit réentendre, Jessy commença à trembler de peur. Elle vit une ombre passer derrière elle, puis sur sa droite. Nathy avait lâché sa main. Elle l'appela mais personne ne répondit. Elle la rappela mais toujours rien. Elle commençait à avoir vraiment peur. L'ombre continuait son chemin devant elle ou sur le coté. Et d'un coup le peu de lumière qu'il y avait s'éteignirent. Elle tremblait de peur. Soudain des voix s'élevèrent. Il parlait de la mort d'une jeune fille. Ils continuaient de parler, de la seconde jeune fille qui se baladait dans cette usine. Puis quand la lumière revint peu à peu, elle s'enfuit en courant. Arriver dehors, elle respira un bon coup puis regarda autour d'elle, des gardes et la police s'étaient rassemblé, quand ils la virent, ils se précipitèrent vers elle. L'un deux parla :

- Que fais-tu ici ? Il y a des tueurs à l'intérieur de cette usine.

Jessy s'affola à ses paroles, des tueurs ? Mais Et Nathy ? Le policier mit sa main sur son épaule comme s'il voulait la protéger. Elle enleva son bras. Elle voulu courir à l'intérieur prévenir Nathy, qu'elle était en danger. Mais quelqu'un la pris dans ses bras elle se sentait contre un corps, mais elle se débattu. Les policiers qui étaient entré dans la fabrique, venaient d'en ressortir, l'un d'eux portait Nathy dans ses bras. Elle avait les bras qui pendait dans le vide. Ses yeux était ouvert, convulsé et vide. Sa bouche était un petit peu ouverte. Son corps portait de nombreuses griffures, et des bleues. Elle avait été battue. Ses jambes dégoulinait de sang. Jessy ferma les yeux sentant les larmes venir, et pria pour que tous cela ne soit qu'un reve. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit les brancardier déposé le tissue blanc sur le corps de son amie. Elle hurla de chagrin, et tomba à genoux pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Rien, ni personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de pleurer sa peine. Les policiers présent connaissaient la jeune fille, qui avait déjà connu un drame. Ils discutèrent entre eux et se dirent qu'elle ne pouvait pas être l'auteur de ce crime. Les spectateurs partirent, l'ambulance aussi. Les policiers restèrent un moment avec la jeune fille avant de la raccompagner chez elle. Au seuil de son appartement, l'un d'eux lui conseilla de rester sagement chez elle et de ne pas faire de bêtise. Elle resta un moment interdite devant la porte, puis rentra dans sa demeure comme une furie. Elle mit tout à terre les livres, les vases, tous ce que c'est parents lui avait offert, se trouvait maintenant à terre. Rien ni personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de détruire toute sa vie. Elle se calma regardant toutes les choses à terre. Elle courra dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Elle tomba le dos contre la porte, pleurant toute les larmes de son désespoirs, pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui tombe dessus ? Apres la mort de ses parents, la mort de Nathy. Elle se coucha habillé espérant de tout son cœur que ce soit un rêve, un cauchemars. Le lendemain, elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine, elle pris sa pomme et partit s'asseoir devant la télé, c'était les infos. Elle tomba pile au moment ou il parlait de la mort de son amie. Elle éteignit la télé et mis sa tête entre ses mains. Elle se murmura a soi même :

-Alors ce n'était pas un cauchemars ?

Elle se remémora les événements d'hier et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle n'allait pas se tailler les veines juste prendre une douche. Elle s'habilla et rangea son appartement. Plus rien ne l'atteignait. Jessy n'était pas sans cœur juste qu'elle connaissait la chanson, elle allait s'apitoyer sur son sort jusque la fin des temps. Elle ne montrait rien du deuil mais n'oubliait jamais. Jessy rangeait et elle finit par trouver une lettre de sa mère. Elle l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur, un morceau de papier trônait ainsi qu'un pendentif. Elle pris le morceau et lu :

_Quand il n'y a plus de lumière, il y a toujours de l'espoir. _

Sa mère savait qu'elle le trouverait, surtout si quelqu'un ou quelque chose se passait. Elle le posa sur la table. Elle se promit d'y donner un coups d'œil après. Elle termina de laver on appartement. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et jeta un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe toujours posé sur la table. Elle prit le collier dans ses mains et le regarda de plus prés. C'était un croissant de lune magnifique, une pierre verte, pendait à son début. Elle le trouva très beau. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain, et en se regardant dans le miroir elle l'accrocha à son cou. Elle se contempla dans le miroir et retourna dans son salon. D'un point de vue externe je pense qu'on aurait pu dire que tout allait bien, mais quelque chose clochait dans la tête de Jessy, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait et était fatigués alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de spécial. Elle se leva et prépara un sac, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle devait le faire. Après l'avoir fait elle glissa et se cogna la tête par terre. Elle sombrât dans l'inconscient. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans les bois, elle avait son sac dans les mains, et des êtres aussi étranges qu'ils soit la regardaient.

**voila, j'éspere que ça vous as plus. Le prochain chapitre dés qu'il sera sortis de mon esprit ^^**


	3. Chapter 2 : Le départ

**Rebonjour !**

**Je reviens avec un 2ème chapitres, tout beau tout frais.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**  
**3**

Chapitre 2 :

Elle se réveilla, elle regarda autour d'elle et vu des êtres étranges aux oreilles pointus, pire encore elle était dans une forêt. Elle se releva et observa les observateurs (j'aime cette phrase;D). Une dame blonde s'avança vers elle et lui dit :

- Bienvenue dans le pays elfique de Lothtlorien, je suis Galadriel et voici Celeborn. Tu dois être Jessy Alister Soan de la Terre. Ton destin était annoncé avant que tu sois née.

- De quoi ? D'où vous me connaissez et je suis ou la ?

- Tu es sur une autre planète, et je te connais car tu es la porteuse du dernier collier de Menthe.

- Vous parlez de celui la je suppose.

Jessy ouvra sa veste et en ressortit le pendentifs. Galadriel lui sourit.

- oui je parle de celui la, il est très puissant.

- Le collier que tu portes est le seul collier de Menthe restant, il a de très grand pouvoir et doit rester caché. Mais il y a peu des Orc ont découvert l'existence de ce collier. Ils le veulent à tout pris. Mais ils sont trop bêtes pour le découvrir eux même alors ils doivent avoir quelqu'un de puissant à leur tête.

- Si je comprends tout je suis la « gardienne » de ce collier.

Elle avait accentué ses paroles par des mimiques. Elle regarda les êtres en face d'elle. Ils lui souriaient de toute leur dents et elle trouvaient sa très très flippant. Elle s'assit par terre et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Elle soupira. Ou sa mère l'avait-elle encore envoyé ? Étais-ce un rêve ? Non ça paraissait trop réel . Elle repensa à se que sa mère avait dit. Elle releva sa tête vers les personnes qui la regardaient encore.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix !

- j'aurai toujours le choix.

- Si ta mère t'as envoyé ici, c'est qu'elle veut que tu le fasse. Le destin de notre monde est entre tes mains.

- Olala de suite les grands mots. Toute façon je vais le faire, sinon je vais m'en mordre les doigts.

- Très bon choix.

Elle se releva soupirante. Galadriel qui avait bien vu la réticence de l'ado pris la parole :

- Je pense qu'il faut que tu ailles a Minas Tirith. Je vais te faire conduire dans les écuries pour que tu choisisses ton compagnon.

- Peut être mais d'abord, j'ai faim et j'aimerais me laver.

Galadriel sourit, franchement Jessy était compliqué, elle allait faire ce qui lui était demandé alors qu'elle ne connaissait rien du monde extérieur et en plus elle a limite péter une crise mais elle sourit comme si tout était normal. Oui Jessy était plus que compliqué. Elle l'emmena dans une chambre ou elle avait demandé le matin même lorsqu'elle était arrivé qu'on y dépose des vêtement propre ainsi qu'un arc et une épée. Elle avait vue en plus que Jessy avait un sac de voyage a moitié vide qu'elle avait fait déposé le matin dans la chambre. Elle regarda la jeune fille partir dans la salle d'eau. Elle déposa une robe de chambre sur le lit. Lorsqu'elle partit, Jessy sortit de la salle d'eau vit la robe de nuit, et l'enfila. Elle enleva tout les objets qu'il y avait sur son lit et se coucha. Sa nuit ne fut pas mouvementé, elle dormit comme un bébé. Le lendemain Galadriel vint la réveiller et la conduisit dans une salle pour qu'elle reprenne des forces. Elle ramena Jessy dans sa chambre. Et elle partit rejoindre les cuisinier pour leur demander d'apporter quelques provisions pour le voyage. Jessy se lava et sortit de la salle d'eau, elle enfila les vêtements posé sur le lit. Il y avait une tunique marron, qui s'attachait en lacet dans le dos, les lacets était noir, un pantalon en toile beige, une ceinture brune assez large et une paire de botte elfique brune avec des lacets derrière. Elle essaya tant bien que mal d'attacher sa tunique mais Galadriel arriva à ce moment les bras chargés de nourriture. Elle aida Jessy. Et celle ci enfila ensuite sa paire de botte et se tourna vers son hôtesse. Celle-ci lui tendait son sac et une cape noire pour passer inaperçu. Elle l'enfila et pris son sac, elle y mit les provisions. Elle attacha l'arc dans son dos et l'épée à sa ceinture. Elle s'attacha ensuite les cheveux en queue de cheval, pris son sac et suivit Galadriel dans les écuries. Elle était très grande, plus d'une centaine de box, s'étalait sur l'allée, cinq ou six palefrenier s'affaissait sur le nettoyage des box. Jessy respirait un bon coup, ça faisait du bien de retrouver un morceaux de sa vie. Lorsqu'elle était encore sur Terre elle montait tout les samedis dans une écurie. Galadriel passa très vite pour arriver à la deuxième écurie pareil à la première, elle laissa Jessy vagabonder dedans et elle lui dit qu'il fallait qu'elle en choisisse uns. Jessy s'avança vers un box. Galadriel courra la rejoindre, c'était le box de Prunelle, une jument que personne n'arrivait à monter et à approcher. Pourtant Jessy était adossé au box et la jument ne bougeait pas. Jessy posa son sac au pied du box, elle trouvait cette jument particulièrement belle. Elle entra dans le box et caressa Prunelle. C'était une jument bais (brune), elle avait la crinière soyeuse et courte. Son crins étais noirs. Elle pris un bouchon et la brossa. Galadriel la regardait étonné. Jessy s'en rendu compte et releva la tête vers elle. Elle lui expliqua la situation, mais Jessy haussa les épaules. Elle lui demanda, si cette jument avait un filet. Galadriel alla lui chercher. Pendant ce temps Jessy termina le pansage de Prunelle. Elle pris la bride que lui tendait Galadriel et détacha les rênes su reste du filet, elle n'aimait pas mettre un mord dans la bouche d'un cheval. Elle pris un licol qui traînait par la. C'était un beau licol quand même, et attacha les rênes dessus. Elle mis le licol à la jument et la sortit de son box. Elle ramassa son sac et sortit dans la cour. Les autres elfes la regardaient bizarres. Ils n'avaient jamais vu cette jument dans cette cour. Elle monta dessus avec agilité, et attendit que Galadriel viennent la voir. Galadriel lui donna quelques infos de dernière minutes :

- Soyez prudente, des Orc rodent dans les coins. Laissez vos oreilles traîner un peu partout, et ne leur dites pas que vous avez le collier, j'ai confiance en Aragorn mais méfier vous, si jamais vous entendez qu'ils veulent vous tuer, sauvez vous dans la nuit et partez à Fondcombe. Et parlez de cette anneau au seigneur, il vous protégera. Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

- Moi je veux bien mais je ne sais pas par ou est Minas Tirith et encore moins Fondcombe..

- Prunelle vous y conduira.

- Une dernière question, si je n'en parle pas au roi du Gondor, pourquoi devrais-je en parler au seigneur de Fondcombe ?

- Tu es bien curieuse. C'est simplement parce que le cœur des hommes n'est pas à l'abri de u pouvoir, il pourrait s'en emparer.

Jessy hocha la tête, elle partit aux pas hors de la cité. Quand elle y fut, Prunelle partit au galop. Durant 3 jours elle parcourus la terre du milieu faisant des arrêts la nuit. Elle arriva enfin, à la cité blanche, un après-midi, épuisé, les vêtements en sang et plein de boue. Elle venait d'essuyer une attaque. Elle entra dans la ville, et tomba inconsciente sur le sol. Les dernières choses qu'elle vit se sont des gardes venir la rattraper.

**J'espere que ça vous as plus.**

**Laissez vos impressions ^^**


	4. Chapter 3: Rien ne se passe au hasard

**Bonjour bonjour ! **

**J'ai fini le chapitre plutôt que prévue donc je vous le mets avant. **

**Reponses aux reviews : **

**Rose : Mercii, cela me fait plaisir,j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents. Quand au roi du Rohan, c'est juste honte à moi, que je me suis trompée . J'ai tout de suite changés. Bonne lecture =)**

**Danaaa : Oui à ce rythme, je publierai tout les jours, mais le lycée va reprendre donc ce sera plus distant. =)**

**Inconnu : Voila la suite =)**

**Bonne lecture à tous =)**

Chapitre 3 :

Deux heures après qu'elle soit arriver, vers trois heures de l'après-midi, Jessy se réveilla enfin. Cela faisait déjà deux fois en trois jours qu'elle perdait connaissance et elle en avait un peu marre. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ils l'avait transporter dans une chambre du palais, vu la grandeur de celle-ci. Son sac était sur le bureau et ses vêtements étaient propre sur la chaise. Attendez ? Ses vêtements ? Elle en portait donc de nouveau, elle porta la main à son cou pour vérifier que le collier était toujours là. Bien heureusement pour elle, oui. Elle enleva la couette qui la recouvrait et posa ses pieds sur le carrelage. Elle se leva tranquillement et marcha doucement vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un elfe blond, aux yeux bleues. Elle ne pus s'empêcher de le dévisager. Il s'approcha, elle recula. Il parla :

- Bonjour, gente demoiselle, vous êtes enfin réveiller, puis-je savoir votre nom ?

- Jessy, Jessy Soan.

Elle avait peur, elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire. Elle recula encore un peu. Il la regardait. Il lui répondit :

- Je suis Legolas Vertefeuille, prince de Mirkwood. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Jessy ne pu s'empêcher de reculer encore, elle ne savais pas si elle devait lui faire confiance.

- Le roi veut savoir ce que vous faites ici.

- Je suis envoyé par Galadriel, je demande la protection du roi.

- Hum, je vois, peut être voulait vous qu'on vous conduise à lui ?

- Je l'aimerais en effet.

Il quitta la pièce, lui disant que le roi viendrait à elle. Elle se lava et s'habilla rapidement avec l'aide d'une servante. Elle laissa ses cheveux détachés. Elle se regardait dans le miroir quand, un garde rentra dans la pièce, suivit de l'elfe qu'elle avait déjà vu, ainsi que d'un nouveau personnage. Elle recula de nouveau. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La peur prenait le dessus. Le roi lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait et elle lui répondit la même chose qu'au prince Legolas. Il la détailla, elle savait que le collier qu'elle portait était hors du commun et c'est ce qu'il fixait maintenant. Il s'approcha et cette fois, elle ne recula pas, il voulu toucher le pendentif mais elle l'en empêcha. Il lui dit qu'il allait réfléchir à sa requête. Il sortit de la pièce avec toute les personnes présentes. Jessy les regarda partir et se rappela qu'il fallait qu'elle laisse ses oreilles traîner. Elle les suivit discrètement. Aragorn, demanda que le conseil soit réunis pour savoir qu'elle serait le sort de cette demoiselle.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre quand elle entendit l'heure du conseil. Elle rangea ses affaires, elle ne sentait pas du tout ce conseil, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait décider mais cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle vérifia que tout était dans son sac, et demanda qu'on la conduise aux écuries à une personne qui passait par la. C'était un nain, il lui parlât durant le voyage.

- Alors demoiselle, comme ça, on veut aller aux écuries.

- Oui, je suis arrivé ici, aujourd'hui mais je ne sais pas où elle de trouve.

- Quelle est votre nom, demoiselle ?

- Je..Jena et vous maîtres nain ?

- Gimli. Nous sommes arrivés, Jena. Je dois vous laisser, j'espère vous revoir bientôt.

- Moi aussi.

Il lui fit un baise main et partit. Jessy avait préférer mentir sur son nom, le temps que le conseil est eu lieu. Elle rentra dans le domaine. Elle y trouva vite Prunelle. Elle la caressa et plusieurs personnes vinrent lui demander, si ce cheval était à elle. Elle leur répondit à tous oui. Certains lui firent des réflexions sur le comportement de sa jument. Elle avait envoyer deux gardes au tapis. Jessy rigola.

Quand elle eu fini de brosser Prunelle, elle voulu remonter dans la résidence que lui avait attribué, mais sur le chemin, elle croisa Legolas et Gimli. Ils ne la virent pas, c'était bien pour elle car elle pu les suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle, où le conseil se déroulait. Elle resta au croisement de deux couloirs le temps que tout le monde soit au conseil. Quand se fut le cas, elle s'approcha lentement de la porte, et colla son oreille à celle-ci, elle entendit parmi toute les voix, celle d'Aragorn, il disait :

- Elle ne nous apporte que du malheurs, depuis qu'elle est ici, la cité a failli être attaqué deux fois. De plus quand je me suis approcher d'elle soit elle reculais, soit elle ne faisait rien, mais je n'ai pas pu toucher à son collier comme si elle cachait quelque chose.

Jessy ouvra grand les yeux, il avait une dent contre elle, ça c'était sur. Elle entendit un bruit venant du couloir perpendiculaire à celui ou elle se trouvait. Un ombre arrivait. Jessy se tendit, elle se rappela de l'épisode avec sa meilleure amie. Elle tendit l'oreille, le bruit se répétaient et des bruits de pas accompagnaient le son. Elle partit en vitesse du lieu où elle se trouvait et elle retourna dans sa chambre. Dans celle-ci, elle fit les cents pas. Elle ne saurait donc pas que déciderait le conseil. Elle s'assit en soupirant sur le lit, et elle sortit de son sac une photo de sa mère et d'elle. Elle versa quelques larmes en se demandant dans quelle pétrin sa génitrice l'avait envoyé. Elle garda la photo dans sa main et s'endormit pensant au futur qui l'attendait.

La soirée était déjà bien avancé quand Legolas, sortit du conseil. Ils avaient finalement décidés de la tuer pendant la nuit. Mais le prince n'était pas d'accord il avait remarqué le collier de menthe qu'elle portait. Il pensait que la tuer serait une grande erreur. Il n'en avait pas parler à Aragorn, car il pensait que si Galadriel avait demander à Mlle Soan de ne pas en parler, il n'en parlerais pas. Il regarda ses compagnons partir. Ils la tueraient dans la nuit. Non il devait la prévenir. Gimli lui demanda :

- Venez Legolas, allons se restaurez avant d'anéantir la petite.

- Je vous rejoindrez après.

Gimli hocha, la tête il avait vraiment envie de manger. Il partit. Legolas partit dans la direction opposé, il alla dans la chambre de Jessy. Il ouvrit la porte et la trouva endormis. Il la réveilla en mettant sa main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle ne crie pas. Il lui expliqua, que le conseil voulait la tuer, mais qu'il avait vu le pendentifs et qu'il savait ce que ça voulait dire.

Jessy écoutait ses paroles avec craintes, elle devait partir. Legolas lui dit de l'attendre ici, vers 22h. Elle hocha la tête. Et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, elle partit manger dix minutes après l'elfe. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle, tout les regards se sont tournés vers elle. Elle ne fit pas attention et s'assit dans un coin pour manger. Les conversations reprirent peu à peu. Elle quitta la salle avant beaucoup de personnes prétextant qu'elle était fatigués. Cela était vrai mais elle ne dormirait pas cette nuit, il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, rangea toute ses affaires et mis sa cape. Elle pris l'arc et l'attacha dans son dos et son épée a sa ceinture. Elle attendit Legolas.

A l'heure du rendez vous, Legolas rentrait dans la chambre de Jessy mais ne la trouva pas. Il entendit enfin un soupir. Jessy était derrière la porte, pensant que c'était quelqu'un qui voulait la tuer elle s'était caché prête à s'enfuir. Elle s'approcha de lui. Il lui donna quelque réserves de nourritures et l'accompagna jusqu'aux écuries. Jessy mis le licol à Prunelle, et la sortit de cette endroit. Elle rabattit la capuche sur sa tête. Elle monta sur sa jument et regarda le prince de Mirkwood. Il lui demanda :

- Ou comptez vous aller ?

- A Fondcombe. Galadriel m'avait donner un plan de secours. Nous reverrons nous ?

- Je l'espère princesse, maintenant partez avant que quelqu'un ne découvre la supercherie.

Jessy hocha la tête, elle murmura qu'elle n'était pas une princesse. Prunelle partit au galop. Arriver en dehors de la ville, elle regarda une dernière fois la cité blanche et repartit sans se retourner.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous as plus. **

**que pensez vous de l'histoire en elle même ? de Jessy ? du comportement d'Aragorn face à elle ? Du lien qui se tissent entre Jessy et Legolas ?**

**Je sais ça fais beaucoup de question d'un coup. ^^**

**La suite soit ce soir soit demain. **

**Bizes**


End file.
